Betrayal
by CharmedFan232
Summary: Rogue cant take the critisim any more, lance seeks out Rogue and makes her an offer to join the brother hood. When she excepts things go horribly wrong when Wanda tries to kill Rogue, Remy comes back and is unaware and tries to save Rogue. Rogue&Remy! R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Frustration

It was another hot day and a perfect time for a pool party, everyone was there having fun in the water. Rogue splashed Kitty, "Hey!" Kitty shrieked. Kitty splashed Rogue back,

"Cannon ball!" Kurt yelled. He splashed Jean, Kitty, and Rogue; they all splashed him at once.

"I wonder why Logan didn't come to relax" Jean said.

"Ah, he's always busy with something." Scott said.

"At least he let us come though" Said Kurt. Rogue got out of the water and started to tan.

She listened to her music while she drank a nice cold coke in her hand.

"Hey Rogue, come on and play volleyball with us we need another player" Kitty asked. Rogue sat up,

"No thanks, ah really don't feel like it." Said Rogue.

"Please? Come on Rogue have some fun for once" Said Kitty.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rogue asked defensively, she was now standing up.

"You never want to do anything, I mean sure you cut loose once in a great while but then you bottle yourself up" Said Kitty.

"Look ah said ah don't want to play! What I do is mah business all people ever do is criticize meh!" Rogue shouted.

"Well it's true!" Kitty yelled. Rogue threw her drink down and started to walk away. "Rogue wait! Where are you going!" Jean called after her.

"Where ever I want! Now let meh alone!" Rogue shouted. "What's her problem?" Jean asked. "Who cares she's always like that" Kitty said.

Gym 

Rogue was inside the gym lifting as her frustration grew, " I'm so sick of them telling meh I bottle myself up" Rogue grumbled, she took the bar bell and threw it into the wall as it crashed through it.

Rogue saw Lance run off, she chased after him Rogue stopped in at the park. Rogue didn't see anybody and was about to leave, and then Lance jumped out of the tree. "What do you want Lance?" Rogue sneered.

"I came to make you an offer you can't refuse" Lance Said. "Oh yeah? Try me" Rogue said. "I saw how Kitty criticized you today, like she doesn't want you there or something" Lance said. "So? What's it to you?" Rogue said in a mean voice.

"I came to ask if you would join the brother hood, none of us would ever criticize you" Lance said.

"No way! I would never do that." Rogue shouted. "Fine, but if you change your mind, meet us tomorrow around noon" Said Lace. He took off as Rogue watched him run away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Welcome Home

After Rogue had gotten back from the park she had done more lifting, the others weren't back and she didn't care. All Rogue ever wanted to do was be "Normal" But she had no clue as to what it meant to be normal. Was it that bad to not be a talkative person? Or to not come out of your room. She pondered these thoughts as she put down the bar bell and walked up to her room. It was starting to get dark, and Rogue sat in her bed as she began to read.

Party 

The others had been sitting at a table with sodas in their hand, "I wonder if I was to hard on Rogue?" Kitty said.

"I'm sure she knows you didn't mean it" Said Jean. "Well if that's the case then why do I feel so crummy?" Kitty asked.

"Look why don't you talk to her tomorrow" Kurt suggested. Kitty nodded her head, "We'd better get back or Logan will freak" Said Scott.

He got into his car and they drove off, it wasn't a long drive back so they arrived quickly and got out. Without saying anything else they all went to their bedrooms and went to sleep. Rogue waited for a while until she was certain every one was asleep, then she packed her clothes and put them in a bag. She didn't want to leave but also felt as if she didn't belong again.

She went to her window and threw her bag out, then she jumped out the window grabbed her bag and ran off. She could feel a tear running down her face but ignored it as she stepped up to a door and knocked. "I knew you would come, but I didn't expect you so early, come on in" Lance said.

Rogue sat down, "Welcome to our home" Fred Said. "Yeah, whatever" Rogue said. "I know what she said was wrong" Said Lance. He put his hand on Rogue's shoulder, she moved away. "Look ah know your just trying to help but ah think ah need to be alone for a while." Rogue said.

"Want a drink?" Toad asked. "Sure what do ya got?" Rogue asked.

"Are you crazy? You actually think she wants a beer you dunce?" Pedro said smacking Toad upside the head.

"That sounds fine to me" Rogue said. Lance threw Rogue a drink as she opened it, "Your room is upstairs the last one on the left" Said Fred.

Rogue went upstairs and shut her door, she laid on her bed and began to cry she finally cried herself to sleep.

Rogue woke up and went down stairs to see Wanda sitting on the couch, "Wanda!" Rogue said surprised.

"When I heard you joined us I came back" Said Wanda. "Why?" Rogue asked.

"Were going to fight the X- Losers! And Wanda is going to help you crush them" Lance said.

Sure Rogue was mad, but hurting them? She almost didn't want to, but she then shook her head as they all ran out the door.

Institution 

Everyone was downstairs eating breakfast they were unaware that Rogue was gone, so they thought she was still asleep. "Kitty, why don't you got talk to Rogue?" Jean asked. "Ok, I just hope she will forgive me" Said Kitty. "I'm sure she will" Kurt added.

Kitty walked up the stairs and knocked on Rogue's door, "Rogue?" Kitty said. There was no answer. "Look Rogue I need to talk to you" Said Kitty as she knocked again. There was still no answer.

"Rogue?" Kitty said again. There was no answer so Kitty did the only thing she could do and phased through Rogue's door.

Kitty ran downstairs, "You guy's Rogue is gone!" Kitty shouted. "What!" Logan said sternly. The alarm went off and Xavier told them to get down town immediately, they all hopped out of the X-jet. "Well, well, well if it ain't the X-losers!" Lance said. Fred began laughing. "Let's bash in their skulls!" Toad yelled.

Scott hit Lance with his laser beam, as Lance flew back then everyone gasped as Rogue came forward.

"Rogue! Your okay!" Kitty shouted. She ran towards Rogue, but Rogue lifted up her hands and used her power to throw Kitty. "Hey!" Jean yelled.

"Stripes! What's gotten into you!" Logan shouted. "Someone who will never criticize me about who I am and what I do!" Rogue shouted as she and Wanda attacked them. They all stood in a defensive position ready for the fight that was about to begin and unsure if they were going to win.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Is This Love?

The blows got harder and harder as Kitty and Jean refused to stay down, Scott however was slowing down. Rogue stood over Kitty, "Why are you doing this!" Kitty shouted. "Because they except me for who I am! None of you ever cared!" Rogue shouted.

Kurt teleported behind Rogue, then the professor entered her mind, "_Rogue! Please listen to us, they will betray you! Fight it, don't let them convince you were the bad guys" Xavier said. "No! ah trust them and ah aint going back!" Rogue shouted. _She broke the connection and threw Kurt into Scott.

"Come on! We can't hold them off we have to get out of here now!" Logan yelled. The X-Men ran into the jet and flew off. "Yeah! We finally won!" Fred shouted. "Come on! Let's go celebrate back at the house" Lance yelled. They all went back to throw a little victory party.

Institution 

Scott grinned as Jean bandaged his wound "I can't believe Rogue did this to us" Scott said. "You know as well as I do, that no matter what she may have done we must help her" Xavier said. "Buy why did she say none of us cared?" Kurt asked. "I don't know kid, but I don't care how many blows I take, I will get Rogue back" Logan said. Kitty didn't say a word as she held her arm.

Brother Hood House 

They were all partied out and cleaned up the house, "Ah think ah am gonna go for a walk" Rogue said. She walked to the door, as she was about to open it someone stood in front of her. "Dude…no way!" Fred shouted. "Welcome back man!" Toad shouted. "Remy… Ah can't believe it's you" Rogue said.

"Yeah it is why are you here?" Remy asked. "She left the X-Losers for good!" Pietro said. Rogue was speechless and went up to her room.

"What are you doing man? Trying to blow our cover? You know as well as I do that Wanda can't finish the job if you blow it" Lance said. "What are you talking about?" Pietro hit Lance "He doesn't know you idiot" Pietro whispered. "Nothing" Lance said.

Rogue was sitting on her bed when Remy came in, "Can I sit down?" Remy asked. "uh, su…sure" Rogue said. He sat down beside her, "Rogue why are you here? This isn't a good place, why do you think I left?" Remy asked"

" Ah left because nobody understands meh" Rogue said. "I do" Remy said softly. He held her chin and smiled at her, he wanted to kiss her so he got closer. Rogue pulled away.

"Ah, can't ah don't want to hurt you" Rogue said. "It's worth the risk" Remy said smiling.

He kissed her gently, nothing happened. He didn't go into a coma, Rogue kept kissing him until the kiss broke "Ah, missed you so much, and ah think that why ah felt so unwanted" Rogue said.

"Then go back, this place is no good" Remy said. "No Ah can't and ah wont they don't get meh anymore" Rogue said. "Then as long as you stay then so will I" Remy said.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I do not own any of the x-men characters or the song My December by Linkin Park

Chapter 4 Day Before Disaster

Remy shook Rogue lightly trying to get her up, "Unh, wha…wha time is it?" Rogue mumbled.

"Two in the after noon" Remy said laughing. Rogue sat up, "Wow, ah didn't realize how tired ah was." Rogue said.

"Hey I was thinking, did you want to go dancing? For old times sake" Remy asked. "Ah, would but ah don't have anything to wear" Rogue said. "Not a problem" Remy said.

He pulled of a bag, which revealed a dark green dress that sparkled in the sunlight, Rogue's eyes began to tear up. "Oh, Remy it's…so beautiful" Rogue said. She hopped of her bed and hugged him as they kissed.

"Glad you like it, it brings out the real you" Remy said. Rogue blushed, "Ah, don't know what to say" Rogue said.

"Say yes and go with me to the dance" Remy Said. "Sure why not" Rogue said smiling.

She got showered and met him downstairs, they left and went to the all day all night dance club.

The club was rocking to the loud music as everyone jumped up and down Remy lifted Rogue up as she threw her hands in the air. He sat her back down, "I'll be right back" Remy said loudly.

He came back with two drinks "I hope you don't mind wine coolers" He said. "No ah don't mind them, as long as it aint vodka or nothing, ah don't drink stuff that strong" She said.

A slow song began to play; he stood up and held out his hand "Shall we dance?" Remy said smoothly. She blushed and took his hand as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her closely.

This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear  
This is my December  
This is my snow covered home  
This is my December  
This is me alone

"I can't believe I ever left you, when I met the X-Men it gave me a new life and ah…" She paused when he put his finger on her lips. "You don't have to explain to me what you did, if I was angry I wouldn't be here right now" Remy said softly. "I'm glad ah didn't disappoint you" Rogue said.

And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all  
The things I said  
To make you  
Feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the  
Things I said to you

He looked up and smiled as her, "You could never disappoint me, I love you and I care about you, and I will never leave you" Remy said. "Ah, love you too" Rogue said. He pulled her in to a long passionate kiss as he held her tightly. For the first time Rogue knew she was safe.

_And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere  
To go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to_

This is my December  
These are my snow-covered trees  
This is me pretending  
This is all I need

The kiss ended as she held on to him tightly, this must be what love felt like to be free and secure to the one who holds you tightly. "Promise you'll never leave me" Rogue whispered. "I promise" Remy whispered back. He kissed her forehead as they danced in each others arms.

And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I

_Take back all  
The things I said  
To make you feel like that  
And I  
_

_Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things  
I said to you_

And I give it all away  
Just to have  
Somewhere to go to  


_Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to_

This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear

And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere  
To go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to

_A/N Thoughts on the story so far?_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Rainstorm Disaster

Rogue awakened next to Remy, she kissed him on the lips as she sat up she got a shower and got. "Wow, it's three in the evening" Remy said. "Ah thought we went to sleep early but ah guess not. "Darn, looks like it's raining let's…." Remy paused. Toad, Pietro, Fred, and lance were all knocked out.

"What happened?" Rogue asked. "I'm assuming they drank to much" Remy said. All of a sudden Wanda came crashing through the wall, "That's where your wrong!" Wanda shouted. "REMY!" Rogue shouted, Wanda slammed him into the wall Rogue ran up to him and saw the gash on his head.

Institution 

"Scott behind you!" Kurt shouted. A robot attacked Scott from behind and threw him to the side. "Darn it!" Scott yelled. "Look you need to do better!" Logan shouted. "Look out was Rogue's job not mine!" Scott yelled back. Logan grinned but calmed down, "All right that will do for today's session" Xavier said.

"Professor what gives with Logan?" Jean asked. "He's just under a lot of stress since Rogue left the team" Xavier said. "I wish she was back, its just not the same" Kitty said. Everyone sighed and looked at the empty suit which Rogue used to wear before she quit the team.

Brother hood house 

Wanda threw Rogue into a wall, "What is your beef lady!" Rogue shouted. "I don't like misfits taking my place!" Wanda yelled. Rogue charged into Wanda only to be thrown through the wall. Rogue landed outside in a mud puddle, she got up and punched Wanda in the jaw.

She placed her hands on Wanda but not long enough to absorb her powers, Wanda used her power and hit Rogue head on. Lighting struck a tree and caught it on fire. "Leave her alone!" Remy shouted.

He jumped on Wanda; she kicked him in the gut and threw him on the ground then electrocuted him. "No!" Rogue yelled. She ran towards Remy. "I don't think so missy!" Wanda shouted. She used a blinding light and Rogue couldn't see, when it cleared away they weren't near the brother hood house anymore. "Where did you learn to teleport!" Rogue asked. "Let's just say I had to kill for these powers" Wanda sneered.

She slammed into Rogue, Rogue grabbed the edge of the cliff rain was beating hard on her as she climbed up. Rogue was getting restless, Rogue kicked Wanda hard the both grabbed each other's hands pushing one another back and fourth. Rogue let go as Wanda pushed her over the edge.

Rogue smacked into rocks as she fell down the mountainside, she could barely get up she closed her eyes and concentrated.

Institution 

They were all sitting in the loungenone of them were talking at all; Xavier sat in his chair just watching them. He was about to speak until he clutched his head. He could hear Rogue, in his mind. _Professor…you have to help meh it's Wanda… she's got meh down ah need your…help…. _ It ended as he gasped. "What's wrong!" Scott asked. "It's Rogue! He needs us now!" Xavier said. "Well let's get going!" Logan shouted. They all followed him to the X-jet.

Mountainside 

Wanda kicked Rogue over, she held her by the neck "So any last words? You disgust me, you're so pathetic." Wanda said. Rogue kicked Wand in the face and landed on a back flip.

"It aint over yet lady! Now come get meh if a can!" Rogue shouted. Wanda ran towards Rogue as she jumped backwards, Rogue landed on Wanda and absorbed some of her energy.

Wanda threw Rogue off, they both stared at each other as lighting struck around them. Rogue clutched her broken arm, she grinned as her lip bled slightly Wanda began laughing. Rogue grinned, "What's so funny?" Rogue asked. "It is amazing how normal human accessories can kill." Wanda said. "What are you talking about?" Rogue asked.

Wanda approached Rogue she fought hand to hand with Rogue; Wanda kicked Rogue over the edge. Rogue grabbed on, she could hear the X-Jet "Your not getting out of here that easy" Wanda sneered. She stepped on Rogue's hand, Rogue refused to let go then Rogue's heart stopped when Wanda pulled out a gun. "See what I mean? Normal people are just as deadly" Wand said. "Please, it doesn't have to end like this" Rogue said. "Too late" Wanda sneered.

Wanda pulled the trigger; Rogue's body froze as she spat out blood her hand slipped as she fell smacking into the sides of the mountain. She hit the bottom and landed in a small creek, and all was silent.

A/N Is she dead?……….Find out! CLIFFIE!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Arriving Too Late

The X-men stepped out of the jet and found the brotherhood home in a pile of rubble "Look!" Jean yelled. It was Remy; Logan went up to him and woke him up "Where is Rogue?" He asked.

"I…I don't know Wanda knocked me out and transported her and Rogue somewhere" Remy said. "What now chuck?" Logan asked.

"I'm not sure, I can't get a response from her" Xavier said. "Wait, here" Remy said. He handed Logan his GPS, "My location is linked to Rogue's" Remy said.

They helped Remy into the jet, and then landed the x-jet on the mountaintop. "Okay we have a lot of ground to cover so split up" Scott said.

Even Remy moved quickly to find Rogue, they all called her name but she didn't answer.

All hope was beginning to fade until, "Down here!" Jean shouted. They followed Jean down the step slope of the mountain.

There in a creek lay Rogue's lifeless body, her clothes were torn her face was pale and many injuries could be seen.

Kitty's eyes welled up with tears. Remy ran up to Rogue and checked for a pulse.

It was faint, but she still had a chance he loaded her into the jet and held her as Logan flew towards the Institution.

Everyone watched as Remy stroked Rogue's hair, "Please don't leave me" He whispered. He squeezed her hand not wanting to let go; he felt Scott's hand on his shoulder and faked a smile.

Logan landed the jet, and then he took Rogue and hooked her up to the machine in the recovery room.

Everyone, including Remy was told to wait while Xavier looked her over hours seemed to pass and nobody said a word.

"I feel so horrible, about judging her," Kitty said. "It will be alright," Kurt said hugging Kitty. "Scott, she's going to make it right?" Jean asked. "If there's one thing I know, its that Rogue can pull through anything" Scott said.

They waited for a long time, but Remy seemed to be the most worried finally Xavier came out.

"How is she?" Remy asked. "Well, she's been shot through the right chest, her left arm is broken, and she has lost a lot of blood. She broke three ribs from her fall and she has minor bruising to the head and I'm afraid she's in a coma" Xavier said.

"For how long?" Kitty asked. "It's hard to say, days weeks months even years" Xavier said. "Will she be okay?" Jean asked. "I…I'm afraid that if she doesn't wake up soon, she may die" Xavier said.

"But she will wake up right?" Kitty asked. He didn't answer, Kitty cried in Kurt's arms, and Jean broke down in Scotts. Logan snarled as he punched the wall. "Where are you going Logan?" Xavier asked. "A ride" Logan said.

He took off, "Can I see her?" Remy said. The professor nodded and Remy walked in, he sat down beside Rogue. He took her hand and held it as he kissed her forehead "Your so beautiful, how could I let this happen to you?" Remy said softly. The machine beeped slowly. He rested his head upon her shoulder and drifted to sleep while holding her hand not wanting to leave her again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Where's Rogue!

They all sat in the kitchen, Logan hadn't returned since he left yesterday and Remy didn't say a word as he stood there. "I can't take it anymore, professor when will she wake up?" Kitty asked.

"I am not sure her body still needs time to heal" Xavier said. Kitty sighed, then, in the recovery room the monitor was heard, it went flat.

"No! Rogue!" Remy shouted. He dropped the mug as it shattered, the others followed him, "What? Where is she!" Jean asked. "I don't know!" Scott said.

Remy clenched his fists, "Wanda!" Remy shouted. He ran out of the building and ran for Magneto's lair. "Remy wait!" Kurt shouted.

Logan just pulled in. "Where's he going?" Logan asked. "To et Rogue! Wanda has her!" Scott shouted running towards the X-Jet. The others hopped in as Logan drove towards Magneto's lair.

Magneto's Lair 

Remy broke down the door, "Come out Wanda! And release Rogue!" Remy shouted. Wanda jumped down, "What's wrong? Lose your girlfriend?" Wanda sneered. "I swear if you hurt her I'll make you pay!" Remy shouted.

"Yeah right, you traitor! You left us for her! I already killed my father don't make me kill you!" Wanda shouted.

"I thought Magneto destroyed himself!" Remy said. "That's what he wanted people to think, he was ashamed of his daughter killing him! He deserved it after he abandoned me! My brother watched my father put me in that foster home!"

"Please tell me where she is" Remy said. She laughed and pointed behind him, he saw Rogue chained to a wall.

"Rogue!" Remy shouted. He went to run for her but Wanda stopped him, "I want you to feel the pain of death! Like I felt dead inside when my father left me!" Wanda shouted.

She blasted him into a wall, Scott helped him up as he ran in "Where's Rogue!" Logan yelled.

"Up there" Remy shouted. Kurt teleported up but was attacked by Wanda, Jean attacked Wanda; Logan knocked Wanda to the ground she kicked him off as Scott blasted her.

"You guy's are pathetic!" Wanda shouted. "We can't stop her!" Kitty shouted. "Time to end this!" Wanda yelled. She raised her hands as the building began to tremble, "We have to go!" Logan shouted. Kurt held Rogue as they ran out. "Come on Remy!" Scott shouted.

"No! I want to make sure she never comes back!" Remy yelled. "You can't! Kitty Shouted. "Go!" Remy said. He collapsed the entrance; it was just him and Wanda all alone, a fight to the finish.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 The Collapse

Wanda and Remy stared at each other as they stood there, "You actually think you can beat me?" Wanda sneered. "I'll try even if it kills me" Remy sneered back. "I can do the killing part for you" Wanda said.

Remy came at her hard with a right hook to the jaw, then kicked her down and threw a fire card at her. He flipped and landed on his feet "Not bad" Wanda said. She rose her hands and shocked him "Arghh!" Remy yelled. He clenched his teeth as she stopped, "Your so pathetic" Wanda laughed.

Remy stood up slowly, he wasn't going to give in he charged at Wanda again smacking her with a steel pipe as her lip began to bleed.

He hit her in the gut with it until she fell. He stood above her "Now who's pathetic?" Remy sneered. He was about to finish her off until she tripped him and then smacked him into the wall. "I guess you are!" Wanda shouted.

He tried not to black out, so he regained his balance and stood up "I'm not giving in" Remy said. "Time to end this once and for all!" Wanda shouted. The building began to shake as she rose her hands.

"Say hello to my father for me!" Wanda shouted. A bright light blinded Remy as an explosion followed. The building shook fiercely as it began to fall apart; a steel bar hit Remy over the head knocking him out as the rest of the building collapsed on top of him.

The X-Jet 

The others fell over as the X-Jet shook from the explosion, Kitty watched as the building collapsed. "We have to help him!" Jean shouted.

"We can't! If we don't get Rogue back she will die!" Logan shouted. "But we can't just abandon him!" Kitty protested.

"It's too late for him!" Logan yelled. Kurt and the others didn't say a word as they continued to the institution.

The Institution 

It was morning once again; it had been a day since Remy had fought to save Rogue,

He did it for all of them, but mostly because he loved Rogue. It had been hard

On everyone, Kitty sat beside Rogue who had been asleep for four days now and hadn't moved even a muscle.

Kitty was about to leave until she saw Rogue open her eyes "Professor! She's awake!" Kitty Shouted. Everyone came running in "I'm so glad your back!" Jean said. Rogue smiled weakly. "I'm sorry ah acted like a jerk" Rogue said. "No you didn't, sometimes we just don't understand you and were sorry" Scott said. Rogue smiled as Kurt hugged her after Logan did.

Kitty even gave her a hug, "I'm happy you're awake," Kitty said. "Yes welcome back indeed" Xavier said. "It's good to be back," Rogue said.

"I got to admit, your pretty tough kid" Logan said. "Tougher than all of us, you never give up" Scott said. Rogue looked around.

"Where's Remy? Ah know he was here before ah could swear it" Rogue said. They were all so excited that Rogue woke up they had forgotten what had happened to Remy. Rogue looked at all of them waiting for an answer, Kitty frowned as she sighed and put a hand on Rogue's shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Tell Me It's Not True

A/N Last Time On X-Men Evolution

"Your so beautiful, how could I let this happen to you?" Remy said softly" I'm not giving in" Remy said "Time to end this once and for all! Say hello to my father for me!"

"We have to help him!" Jean shouted." We can't! If we don't get Rogue back she will die!" Logan shouted. "But we can't just abandon him!" Kitty protested. "Where's Remy" Rogue asked.

Kitty put a hand on Rogue's shoulder, "He fought so hard for you, he tried to stop Wanda for hurting you, so he fought her alone." Scott said.

"But, it got worse because the more upset she got the more powerful she became" Kurt said. "He wouldn't let us help were so sorry" Jean said.

"Wha…What do you mean?" Rogue stuttered. "Rogue, Remy…well I'm afraid Remy isn't coming back" Kitty said. Tears welled up in Rogue's eyes, "Your lying! He would never leave me!" Rogue shouted.

"There was nothing we could do! We tried but you were in danger of dying!" Kitty Said as she cried.

"Well I should have! Not him! He didn't deserve to die…not because of me" Rogue sobbed. "He loved you" Jean said.

"You weren't there when he promised to never leave me!" Rogue shouted angrily. "We are so sorry, I know it.." Kurt paused.

"Just get out" Rogue said. They paused, "GO!" Rogue sobbed angrily. They left, they knew she didn't mean anything by it; they knew she just wanted to be alone.

Kitty watched as Rogue buried her head into her pillow. "Why Remy? Why did you leave me? You promised to stay beside me forever" Rogue whispered.

"You were there for me, and I ah was too blind to see that ah made a mistake, and your dead because of it" Rogue whispered again. She kept crying as she covered herself up, "How could you do this? Why didn't you just let meh die?" Rogue cried.

She drifted to sleep; she dreamt of dancing with Remy at the club the night he came back, she could feel his soft tender lips kissing hers. She could hear him whispering into her ear as they danced, while a song began to play.

**Are you willing Too?**   
I've been watching you from a distance… 

_As the moonlight danced across your face…_

_Your long lasting smile that no other woman could ever replace…_

_It's you I want to be with! It's you I want to hold in my arms…_

_It's you I want to remember for the rest of my life…I wouldn't_

_Ever say goodbye, even if I was old but yet I still wonder_

_Would you stay by me too?_

_(Chorus) _

_I've seen you in the sunlight, as the wind _

_Touched your skin, my heart calls upon you.._

_As it beats within… there isn't anything, I wouldn't_

_Give to be with you this love I share could never compare to anyone else_

_In this world, for the love I hold for you will forever stay true_

_Cause as long as were together I will always love you…_

_But yet I still wonder, are you willing to be with me too?_

_I can't hold tomorrow, or change the pages of the past_

_But one thing I can assure you, is my love for you will always last…_

_Cause I've watched you from a distance… as the mirror showed your reflection_

_And the depths of your beautiful soul…my life will always go on, but it's_

_You I want to hold…_

_(Chorus)_

_I've seen you in the sunlight, as the wind _

_Touched your skin, my heart calls upon you.._

_As it beats within… there isn't anything, I wouldn't_

_Give to be with you this love I share could never compare to anyone else_

_In this world, for the love I hold for you will forever stay true_

_Cause as long as were together I will always love you…_

_But yet I still wonder, are you willing to be with me too?_

_No there's nothing I would do to give up my love for you_

_Cause as long as were together its forever I'll love you… so ill hold you closely_

_As you whisper into my ear, no there's nothing I would do…_

_But are you willing to love me too? _

A/N I wrote the lyrics for this song, and I hope you liked it! Stay tuned for the next chapter is going to be big! By the way, did I mention I cried when I wrote this chapter? .


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Am I Dreaming?

Rogue had awoken; it was about four in the evening "How are you feeling?" Kitty asked. "Well, ah have been better ah still can't believe…well ya know" Rogue said. "Yeah, me neither but it's going to get better I promise okay? How about we hit the mall today?" Kitty asked.

"No thanks, ah just don't feel like it ah appreciate it though" Rogue said. "Okay, maybe another time rest up okay?" Kitty said.

She left, Rogue stepped out of the recovery room. She stepped inside her room; she heard a noise behind her and turned around but saw nothing. She closed her window, and then someone grabbed her "Ah!" Rogue shouted.

"It's okay! It's me" The person said. Rogue froze as she turned around, she couldn't believe it.

"Remy? Ah…ah can't believe…" She paused as she fell in his arms and began to cry. "Shhh, it's okay I'm here now" Remy said softly. "Ah thought you were dead, they told me you fought her and that it all collapsed and" He stopped her. "I'm here its okay" Remy said softly.

"You…you kept your promise" Rogue whispered. "I will never leave you" Remy said. He wiped her tears away as he held her chin, "Your hurt" Rogue said. "That doesn't matter right now, all that matters is that your safe, and that I'm with you" Remy said.

She closed her eyes as their lips met. It was long and passionate, the kiss broke as Kitty walked in. "I heard you scream are you…" Kitty paused.

"Remy! Your alive" Kitty said. "Appears that way don't it?" Remy said. Kitty ran and told everyone the news as Rogue punched Remy playfully in the arm.

"Rogue could you come down here please?" Xavier said. Rogue and Remy went down stairs. "What is it?" Rogue asked.

"Logan and I talked it over and thought it would be best for you if, well if you absorbed some of his healing power to help speed up your healing process." Xavier said.

"Yeah, I'll try to stay awake this time" Logan said. "Ok, but ah hope ah don't hurt ya" Rogue said.

She removed her gloves and placed her hands on Logan's head. "Arghh!" Logan shouted. Rogue let go; she could move her arm and her ribs and all the bruises were healed.

"Wow, that was fast" Scott said. "Yes, her powers must have grown while she was asleep, how are you feeling Logan?" Xavier asked.

"I'll tell ya Chuck it wasn't easy but I'm alright, what about you stripes?" Logan asked. "Ah feel great!" Rogue said.

"So, would you mind if Rogue came with me for a few days? I think it will be good for her, to get away" Remy said. "Well…I suppose but no longer than a week she has to do some training" Xavier said.

"Alright! Ah will go get mah stuff" Rogue said. "Already taken care of, I packed it for you" Remy said as they walked out the door.

Remy's Place 

They both stepped inside, "Wow, ah didn't know you had your own place" Rogue said. "Well I figured I'd get one now in case you ever stopped by I mean I am twenty and so are you right?" Remy asked. "Well duh, how old did you think ah was? Eighteen?" Rogue said.

"Come on, I got us tickets to a movie then dinner afterwards" Remy said. Rogue got dressed and got into his car. He pulled in to the parking lot and they walked inside, "So what are we seeing?" Rogue asked. "Revenge of the corpse" Remy said. "Ah, been waiting to see a scary movie" Rogue said.

They took their seats and it began, Remy put his arm around Rogue as she rested her head on his shoulders.

Institution   
"Do you think Wanda is really gone professor?" Jean asked. "It's hard to say, but even so I don't think she will bother Rogue anymore" Xavier said. "That's good" Kurt said. "So what now Chuck?" Logan asked.   
"Well I guess only time can tell, come now we must start their training" Xavier said.   
"That was great!" Rogue shouted. "Yeah it was wasn't it? I saw you jumping" Remy said. "Like ah jumped? Well okay maybe ah did but only cause you did too" Rogue said.   
"Well let's hit the restaurant" Remy said. They drove off to "Pearl Harvest" It was the most exquisite place in town.   
They sat down and ate, Remy waited until Rogue finished eating. She stared at him, "What, do ah have something on mah face?" Rogue asked. 

"What do you think about us?" Remy asked. "Ah, know that ah love you and you love meh, why?" Rogue asked.

He stood up "What are you doing?" Rogue asked. He got on one knee "Rogue, from the moment I saw you it was love at first sight, I came to ask will you marry me?" Remy said. Rogue froze, she didn't know what to say then she looked up and said…..


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 The Answer

Remy waited for an answer Rogue was still speechless she finally spoke up "Ah…ah don't know what to say…yes, yes Remy I will marry you!" Rogue shouted he put the ring on her finger and she stood up as the kissed.

"I love you so much Rogue, I've been waiting for the right moment my entire life, and tonight was it" Remy said.

"So I guess for now on I'll be known as Mrs. Rogue Lebeau!" Rogue said. "Well how about we go home, and get some rest? It's pretty late" Remy said.

"Sounds good to me, Remy can ah ask you a question?" Rogue said. "Sure, anything" Remy said.

"Ah just want to know, if you've been waiting all these years, why didn't you ask meh before?" Rogue asked.

"Because I wanted to change my ways, because when you left the brotherhood for the X-men, it was the last time I saw you, and since then I knew that if I wanted to be with the one person I loved, I couldn't stay with the brother hood" Remy said.

"Ah can't believe you did all that for meh," Rogue said. "No, Rogue I did it for us" Remy said.

He kissed her again; he walked her out to the car as they drove back to his place. Rogue could never understand why Remy was the only one she could touch, she tried not to question it but knew it must have been the bond as trust, and love between them.

She was in his room getting ready for bed when Remy scared her, "Hello wife to be" Remy said laughing.

"You scared meh" Rogue said as she jumped. "Well you are quite jumpy" Remy said. Rogue turned around as he grabbed her "You better watch what you say, ah aint no ordinary lady" Rogue said grinning. "That's for sure" Remy said.

He stared at her for a while; the kissed her she like when he kissed her it made her forget everything else in the world. She then found herself kissing him on his bed as he smiled at her.

Institution 

Scott flew back into the wall, he stood up he destroyed the robots as Kurt disarmed the guns. "Nice job Scott! Always on top of things! Kitty! Explosion disks at twelve o'clock!" Jean shouted. Kitty dodged them as they exploded, then the room shook knocking Jean off the top. She landed right on top of Scott as he destroyed the last gun. He fell to the ground with her on top of him "Well, now who's on top of things?" Scott said slyly. She blushed as the danger room shut down and they walked out, "Well done, I am very pleased with your progress." Xavier said. "Yeah, I guess you guy's earned a little break" Logan said. "Woo! Break time!" Kurt shouted.

Remy's Place 

Rogue woke up next to Remy, she wrapped a towel around her as she got out of bed and took a shower. She tried to find her clothes and put them on, "Hey" Remy said. "Hey yourself big guy" Rogue said kissing him.

"Do you regret what we did?" Remy said. "No, ah don't do you?" Rogue said. "Never" Remy whispered. He kissed her again, counting down the days until their wedding day.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Spreading The News

They pulled up in front of the institution and sat in the car "You ready?" Remy asked. "Yeah ah think ah am" Rogue said. "Hey Rogue! How was your vacation?" Kitty asked as Rogue walked in.

"Uh, it was good where is everyone ah need to tell them something" Rogue said. "In the living room" Kitty said. Rogue and Remy walked in,

"Ah, welcome back Rogue I trust all is well?" Xavier said. "Yeah it is, look everyone ah have something to tell you" Rogue said. "Ok, were all listening go ahead Rogue" Xavier said.

Remy stood beside Rogue and held her hand, "Remy and I are getting married" Rogue said.

Everyone was quiet Kitty jumped up and hugged Rogue "I'm so happy for you!" Kitty shouted. "Wow! When is it!" Jean asked. "This week and your all invited" Kitty said.

Four weeks after the wedding 

Remy was dancing with Rogue, everyone was happy Rogue and Remy had gotten married. Kurt and Scott were showing off their moves as they danced with Kitty and Jean.

Rogue suddenly felt dizzy, she swayed a bit then she collapsed "Rogue!" Remy said He caught her in his arms. "What happened!" Kitty asked "I don't know we need to get her to a hospital.

Rogue woke up in a hospital bed "How are you feeling Rogue?" "Ah feel lightheaded" Rogue said.

"Well that's just normal in your condition" The doctor said. "What do you mean? Am ah sick or something?" Rogue asked.

"Read your chart it will tell you" The doctor said. Rogue looked at the clipboard she froze, "Uh can ah leave?" Rogue said.

"Sure, your clothes are beside you just sign this release form" He said. Rogue got dressed after he left; she went to the waiting room "Rogue!" Remy said.

He hugged her, Scott and the others stood up "Are you okay Rogue? What did the doctor say?" Jean asked.

"Actually, ah don't know how to tell you this Remy" Said Rogue. Now everyone was concerned. "What is it?" Remy asked. "Remy ah… ah I'm pregnant." Rogue said. Remy stood there and everyone was quiet.

"You mean to tell me…I'm a father!" Remy said happily. "Your…not mad?" Rogue said. "Are you kidding! I'm going to be a daddy!" Remy shouted.

He picked Rogue up and kissed her "Congratulations Rogue!" Kitty shouted. It was at that moment when Remy and Rogue couldn't be happier. Through the fate of danger, they had fallen in love and Rogue never gave up.

The End 

A/N Did you like it!  !


End file.
